


Strawberries and Whipped Cream

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Food Play, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: There are two things that Gabriel absolutely adores: Sex and food. Put them together, and the recipe is perfection.Squares Filled: Food Play (SPN Kink Bingo)





	Strawberries and Whipped Cream

Squares Filled: Food Play (SPN Kink bingo)  
Pairing: Gabriel x Reader  
Theme: Food Play  
Warning: None.  
Summary: There are two things that Gabriel absolutely adores: Sex and food. Put them together, and the recipe is perfection.

 


End file.
